YuruYuri Episode 03
is the third episode of YuruYuri. It was broadcast in Japan on July 19, 2011. Synopsis Akari is in class and narrates about her and life at school; picture angles of her are blocked by Himawari, Sakurako and Chinatsu respectively. Meanwhile Kyōko is late and just makes it to the classroom before the homeroom teacher enters. Later at the Amusement Club, Kyōko is disheartened. Turns out by Yui, Kyōko was not late but had forgotten her homework. As punishment, she is assigned even more. Kyōko believes that she left it on her desk at home, with Yui blaming her oversleeping. Kyōko asks Yui for help with her homework, but is rejected. Kyōko then notices Yui has written cabbage on her hand. Yui explains that it’s to remind her after school she is going shopping. She then suggests that Kyōko tries it, in which Kyōko writes Akari’s name. The girls talk about forgetting things, with Kyōko telling them that she went to the wrong ticket booth to see an anime film; a totally unrelated story. Chinatsu asks Yui if she would like to go to the movies sometime, Yui accepts the invitation making Chinatsu happy. Kyōko then fantasizes Chinatsu with her hair down, but then looks across at Akari and is puzzled by her odango hairstyle. Kyōko then has two delusions of Akari’s odangos attacking her and is revealed by Yui not to think too hard. Chinatsu eats her rice cookie and finds it delicious, with Kyōko telling her she wants to eat her. This scares Chinatsu, but consoled by Yui to ignore her. The bell chimes to mark the end of lunch and Kyōko still has not completed her homework; Yui suggest writing it on her hand. After school, everyone is reading books while Kyōko is doing her homework. Yui breaks the silence and announces to the group that she is living on her own, which shocks them. Yui adds that her landlord is a relative and that even though her parents were against it, they allowed her without resisting. During a holiday, Yui is in her apartment reading alone quietly. She puts the book down and is startled by the doorbell. She activates the video intercom and shocked by an eye. It is Kyōko who has come to do her homework and also asks Yui to feed her. Yui hangs up the intercom, prompting Kyōko to rapidly press the doorbell until Yui relents and drags her in. Inside Kyōko is amazed by the apartment; Yui explains it was an old arts centre converted into a living space. Kyōko then presents Yui with a cabbage, but Yui had already brought one. Further in the apartment Kyōko is stunned by the décor; games console, PC and Manga. Also the apartment gets good light and Kyōko asks for a pillow, which Yui tells her she is not staying. Kyōko asks Yui again to feed her as she is hungry. Yui suggests that if Akari and Chinatsu haven’t eaten yet, she would invite them. A while later the phone rings. Yui answers it and finds that Akari and Chinatsu are lost, so Yui heads out to meet them, leaving Kyōko in the apartment. Upon returning, Yui rings the doorbell with Akari and Chinatsu next to her. Kyōko answers the video intercom and calls, “Mountain” to a puzzled Yui. Kyōko explains it is a password and Yui’s answer should be “River”. Kyōko tries it again and a reluctant Yui answers with “River”. Inside Kyōko gets Akari and Chinatsu to search the apartment. However they find it very tidy. Kyōko goes and searches into Yui’s drawers looking for provocative underwear or anything else lying around and wonders why Yui doesn’t do it like they do in T.V. shows. Just then Kyōko stomach grumbles and announces she is hungry. Chinatsu tells off Kyōko but Akari explains that she is always like that. At the supermarket, the girls go shopping. Akari suggests that Yui makes her omelette rice, with Chinatsu wanting to try some. Kyōko goes off and dumps several containers of Rum Raisin Ice cream into the trolley, but Yui removes them and hands them back. Back at the apartment, Kyōko is in a mood, but Yui cheers her up by placing a Rum Raisin Ice Cream on her head. Everyone except Kyōko is preparing lunch, when Yui realises that they are out of miso. Kyōko volunteers to get some, not before pranking the doorbell and “eyeing” the video intercom whilst leaving. Later, Kyōko returns and Yui gives the code word “Mountain” but Kyōko answers with “Valley”. Realising not getting in, she rapidly presses the bell shouting “River”. After, they settle down for lunch; with Kyōko having a bump on the head. Chinatsu is in awe over Yui’s miso soup, which makes Kyōko asks her to come, but before she can finish, Chinatsu says no, making a dishearten Kyōko after she bought the miso. After lunch, Kyōko and Akari are playing on the games console, when Chinatsu asks to look at Yui’s photo album. Inside Chinatsu finds pictures of Yui, Akari and Kyōko when they were little. Kyōko then spots a picture of her and Yui asleep together and has a Yuri delusion. This shocks the others and prompts Yui to pull Kyōko’s cheek for lying. Chinatsu asks her how long they have been friends, with Yui explaining that their parents were friends so it happened naturally. Chinatsu wants to become closer to Yui as friends. Kyōko then tries to kiss her, but is stopped by Yui. Chinatsu jumps back in shock and knocks the drinks bottle off the table and it spills on to her, staining her clothes. Yui suggest that she change her clothes, as she would wash the dirty ones and give some of her clothes to change into, which pleases Chinatsu. Chinatsu changes in the bathroom, and enters the bath to find Kyōko in the bath already. Kyōko is then hit in the head by a washing bowl, thrown by Yui and she is dragged out. After, Chinatsu is happy with the change of clothes as Kyōko sneaks on her. She is stopped by Yui, who then notices that Kyōko is wearing pyjamas. Chinatsu looks at the clock to see it is late. Akari and Chinatsu head off home, telling Yui that they will come in the morning. Yui returns to her apartment to find Kyōko in her futon eating ice cream, whilst reading a comic. Later, Yui is playing the games console, with Kyōko watching. Kyōko tells Yui that she is staying over after calling her parents. She then suggests that they a have a pancake party with everyone, including Ayano and Chitose. After they go to bed, within moments Kyōko starts sniffing the futon, which makes her hungry and announces that she wants some ramen. Yui gives her a cup of noodles. As Kyōko tucks into it, she asks if Yui is having one. Yui tells her it is the last one, which Kyōko then gives her half. Later, Kyōko apologises for staying and asks if she still come over to visit, Yui agrees and they go to sleep. Seconds past as Kyōko wakes in a fright, she has forgotten her homework and asks Yui to help her. That morning, Chinatsu and Akari; in their school uniform, ring the doorbell. Inside Yui and Akari had fallen asleep on the table whilst staying up all night doing Kyōko’s homework. Yui wakes to see that they are going to be late for school and wakes up Kyōko. Kyōko tells her that she hasn’t brought her uniform with her, adding more shock to Yui. Later, the four girls are running to school with Kyōko bragging that she had to borrow Yui’s spare uniform. Chinatsu tells that she borrowed Yui’s clothes, but Kyōko adds that she also borrowed Yui’s textbooks as they all hurry to school. References *LuRa's Anime Blog (Author of the article: Kirayoshi) Navigation Category:YuruYuri Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes